


Safe & Sound

by Alicesun



Category: Dominion (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-23
Updated: 2015-08-23
Packaged: 2018-04-16 20:51:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 21
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4639782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alicesun/pseuds/Alicesun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>※Dominion衍生同人</p><p>※由Taylor Swift 的Safe & Sound 歌詞衍生</p><p>※微Michael/Alex</p><p>※OOC!</p><p>※非常短</p>
    </blockquote>





	Safe & Sound

**Author's Note:**

> ※Dominion衍生同人
> 
> ※由Taylor Swift 的Safe & Sound 歌詞衍生
> 
> ※微Michael/Alex
> 
> ※OOC!
> 
> ※非常短

西沉的夕陽，降落蔓延至大地的黑暗，閃爍的繁星與高掛的明月，在夜裡是自然中唯一的光明，寧靜、漆黑勾引著戰爭所帶至的死寂，幾年前猖狂混亂的戰爭，鮮血濺灑於土地上，槍火燒灼於上帝的孩子們，低聲奪取性命，死亡爬上脆弱的身軀。  
蠟燭的火苗為房間帶來了光明，Michael注視著床上熟睡的男孩，輕輕撫摸金色的短髮，輕聲哼唱由諾語譜出的天堂頌歌，坐在男孩旁邊守護，當Alex在天使身邊時，將會平安無恙，沒有人能傷害Alex，黑暗無法泯滅光芒，破曉則帶來希望。


End file.
